Fox Sports 1 Series (2017)
Fox Sports 1 Series (2017) is the third season of the Fox Sports Series. The 2017 Series features two separate tours, not just one like the first two years. West Coast Competitors #Grave Digger #32: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc / (Carl Van Horn filled in for Anaheim) #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow #El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald (Running Black body ) #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon #Razin Kane: Buddy Tompkins #Obsessed: Eric Swanson #Obsession: Rick Swanson #Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Colt Stephens West Coast Events #Jan 14 - Anaheim, California: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Jan 21 - San Diego, California: Petco Park #Jan 28 - Anaheim, California: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Feb 4 - Glendale, Arizona: University of Phoenix Stadium #Feb 11 - Houston, Texas: NRG Stadium (two events) #Feb 18, 19 - Jacksonville, Florida: EverBank Field (two events) #Mar 4 - Atlanta, Georgia: Georgia Dome (two events) West Results Anaheim #1 Qualifying: Razin Kane Wheelies: Time Flys Racing: Grave Digger Freestyle: Max-D San Diego Qualifying: Monster Energy Wheelies: Obsessed Racing: FS1 Cleatus Freestyle: Monster Energy Anaheim #2 Qualifying: Monster Energy Wheelies: Razin Kane Racing: Max-D Freestyle: Obsessed East Coast Competitors *Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane *Max-D: Tom Meents *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson *Scooby Doo: Brianna Mahon *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims *Hooked: Bryan Wright *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Brad Allen *Slinger: Scott Hartsock *Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon *Fluffy: Kevin King *War Wizard: Shane Phreed East Coast Events #Jan 21 - San Antonio, Texas: Alamodome (two events) #Jan 28 - New Orleans, Louisiana: Mercedes-Benz Superdome #Feb 4 - Arlington, Texas: AT&T Stadium #Feb 11 - Indianapolis, Indiana: Lucas Oil Stadium #Feb 18 - Houston, Texas: NRG Stadium #Mar 4 - Detroit, Michigan: Ford Field East Results San Antonio #1 Qualifying: Grave Digger Wheelies: Hooked Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Lucas Oil Crusader San Antonio #2 Qualifying: MAX D Wheelies: Hooked Racing: MAX D Freestyle: AVENGER New Orleans Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader Wheelies: Brutus Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader Freestyle: Grave Digger Points Total The truck with the highest amount of points would be given automatic spots in the World Finals. West Max-D- 72 El Toro Loco- 62 FS1 Cleatus- 62 Monster Energy- 58 Grave Digger- 57 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 56 Bounty Hunter- 51 Wild Flower- 39 Obsessed- 33 Time Flys- 33 Ice Cream Man- 30 Razin’ Kane- 30 Obsession- 22 Scarlet Bandit- 20 East Lucas Oil Crusader 72 Grave Digger 68 Max-D 59 Gas Monkey Garage 59 Avenger –58 El Toro Loco 56 Saigon Shaker 49 Stone Crusher 45 Scooby-Doo! 45 Hooked 41 Brutus 32 Fluffy 20 War Wizard 10 Slinger 3 Trivia * This will be the first time that a previous tour champion has the opportunity to win again as the 2015 and 2016 champions Neil Elliott and Adam Anderson will be running together. * It will be the first stadium tours for Brianna Mahon, Buddy Tompkins, and Kevin King. * A second event was added in Houston for the west tour due to the one of Stadium Tours events having to be rescheduled. * The Atlanta stop for the east tour had to be rescheduled due to the Atlanta Falcons making it to the NFL playoffs. It was added to the west tour as a second event in Atlanta. * Each tour has a team of three announcers. * TV commentary is being provided by announcer Ryan Lacosse and Monster Energy driver Todd LeDuc. Category:2017 events Category:Events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Fox Sports 1 Series